Always
by CrimsonFlowerz
Summary: The Doctor smiled and looked back at Sherlock expectantly. "Tell me, detective… how many people have you saved?" Sherlock is shocked when an old, London phone-box crash lands near his hide-away. He's even more surprised at the man who steps out, claiming to be someone named 'The Doctor'. Doctor Who and Sherlock drabble based off a picture I threw together.


**Always**

**Summary:** _Visitors aren't always welcomed. _Sherlock receives an un-expected visitor after his fake suicide.

**Warnings:** SPOILER for BBC Sherlock season 2 finale

**Author Notes:**_ This is just a little drabble based off a picture I conjured up using Fotoflexor_. [ #/d532wdv ]_ I hope you enjoy it and don't stop following me :)_

* * *

"I always thought you were stronger than that, John," Sherlock whispered to no one. He sat alone, in the middle of an abandoned apartment in a deserted area. There is no other life for miles.

The perfect place to hide

"I thought you'd be able to function without me," he said, again, to himself. His fingers turned an apple in his hand. _I O U_ is messily carved into it.

His other hand's fingers lightly tapped his chin; as if he was bored with thinking.

Sherlock has been 'dead' for over a year now. He just found this place when he was wondering about, lost, one day. He knew staying 'dead' would be hard, especially when just about the entire world knew his face… but this was almost too much. No matter where he went he saw papers. Papers with his face.

_The fake detective takes the final jump._

_Sherlock Holmes commits suicide after being found a fake._

_Sherlock's last words to the world…_

Disgusting

How could people, the people who believed him, just turn their backs? How can they so easily accept false information? Oh how he _loathed_ normal, small-minded people.

How he wished to simply be _loved._

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing out on the abandoned streets. Sherlock jumped to his feet and dashed to the window. What could possibly be here, in the middle of no-where? Sherlock was surprised when he looked outside to see a long trail of damage leading directly to an old, London phone box lying on its side, smoking.

He ran down the steps, almost tripping over a broken step, and out onto the street. He froze when he was within 5 feet of the phone box, waiting for something to happen. The box might explode, sirens to police cars might drift through the wind-less air, or maybe- just maybe, the town will suddenly be buzzing with people.

None of that happened… but _something_ did.

Something _peculiar_

The door to the phone box opened roughly, and the sound of coughing filled the space between it and Sherlock. Sherlock took another step forward and a hand slapped onto the side of the box. The next few moments, Sherlock found it hard to comprehend.

A man dragged himself out of the box and toppled onto the pavement. He rolled onto his back, coughing, and obviously trying to smile. Sherlock shook the shock from his head, finding it appropriate to help the man. He ran over and grabbed the man's shoulders, pulled him into a sitting position, and leaned him back against a side of the box. The man blinked his eyes open and looked up at Sherlock's face. He grinned, seemingly very happy.

"Sherlock… Sherlock Holmes," he said, breathing sort of heavily, "I've been searching for you for quite some time now."

Sherlock shook his head and backed away. He pushed the collar of his coat up and pulled it close.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he answers swiftly. Sherlock gives him a once-over. The man wore a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, bow tie, braces, rolled up trousers, and black boots. His hair was a messy, brown, wind-blown hair that cut off an inch below his ears. He had a large forehead, and knowing, enticing eyes. He was intelligent; Sherlock could deduce at least that. Nothing else came from his observations, he couldn't read any further.

"The Doctor… doctor who?" Sherlock asked.

"People like to call me that too, yes."

"Call you what?"

"Doctor Who."

Sherlock blinked in confusion, "what?"

The Doctor struggled to his feet then and stuck out his hand, which Sherlock hesitantly took. The Doctor did most of the hand-shaking.

"We have to talk," the Doctor smiled and turned towards Sherlock's little hide-out. Sherlock didn't speak nor protest; he simply followed.

* * *

"So why did you do it?" The Doctor asked as soon as Sherlock sat across from him on the floor. Sherlock's eyes locked with the Doctor's and he stiffened.

"Do what?"

"You know… jump," he said, still smiling. Sherlock swallowed the rising temptation to punch the man straight in the jaw.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

There was a silence and the Doctor's smile faded… and then he was laughing, uncontrollably.

"Don't you know? I had to!" Sherlock explained over the sound of his laughter. "He was going to kill Jo- my friends. He was going to kill my friends."

The Doctor suddenly stopped laughing, his eyes on the floor. His smile returned and he leaned closer to Sherlock, making Sherlock look directly at him.

"Say that again."

"…He was going to kill my friends."

"What friends?" The Doctor said absently, "Sherlock Holmes to John Watson. _'Friends? I don't have friends.'_ That's what you said; am I wrong?"

Sherlock started to become sick of those green eyes boring into him.

"…"

The Doctor's smile became empty and cold. "It takes a loner to know a loner."

"What did you say?" Sherlock asked, a stern note to his tone. The Doctor suddenly looked confused.

"I'm a loner, too."

"That so?" Sherlock remarked, looking just a bit annoyed.

"I'm the last of my kind. I'm the only Time Lord left," he said softly.

Sherlock gave him a look. Time Lord? What was a Time Lord?

"Don't you get lonely?" He asked instead, more interested in that answer.

"Not when I think of all the people I've saved…" the Doctor smiled sadly and looked back at Sherlock expectantly. "Tell me, detective… how many people have you saved?"

* * *

**Authors note**: If anyone wants me to continue writing this, then I happily will! I'm not asking for a bazillion reviews, just, if anyone wants me to write it; even one person... I dunno. Just say so. :) I could probably think of something to continue it with.


End file.
